


Spiky-sweet

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlets, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Crowley is a different kind of sweet
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Spiky-sweet

The first time he’d encountered cranberries, Aziraphale had found them underwhelming. A cylinder of sourish but over-sweetened jellied fruit you were meant to eat with turkey. He preferred bread sauce and plenty of sage and onion stuffing if he was going to eat turkey at all.

Only much later had he seen the point. In the hands of a talented chef, the pretty red berries had revealed themselves — mouth-puckeringly astringent, but with an unusual sweetness, a sweetness that wasn’t obvious, that sneaked up on you, that grew on you. A sweetness that was never cloying, balanced always by the bracing spiky sharpness.

Rather like a certain demon of his long acquaintance. 

He’d never tell Crowley, he might laugh at his metaphor making, but that didn’t stop Aziraphale thinking it about his spiky-sweet beloved.

_Prompt: Cranberries_


End file.
